Robot Flower/Relationships
This page is about the relationships between Robot Flower and the other characters. While Robot Flower may occasionally act rude in small doses, she has shown in several moments on the show that she cares for her teammates and is even willing to make sacrifices if it means saving the lives of others. 8-Ball In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Robot Flower agrees that 8-Ball is a better leader then Golf Ball, and then she listens to and obeys whatever he says until the end of "Today's Very Special Episode". Status: Friends Basketball In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Robot Flower agrees with Basketball when she says they listen to 8-Ball now. In the time between "Four Goes Too Far" and "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Robot Flower was being inspected by Basketball, who learned that she can send data to the ship and help them in the contest. In "The Four is Lava", Robot Flower is overheating from standing in lava and remembers that Basketball knows how she works, so she has Four recover her so she can fix her. This episode also shows that Robot Flower at first acted irritably toward Basketball trying to inspect her in the time between BFB 6 and 7. Screenshot_2018-09-27_at_9.05.42_PM.png Screenshot_2019-12-23_at_10.37.16_PM.png Status: Friends Bell In "Today's Very Special Episode", she climbed Bell's string. Status: Enemies, on Bell's side Blocky In "Getting Teardrop to Talk", Robot Flower and Blocky climb a tree. Blocky gets there first, saying he made it to the top. Robot Flower would then get to the top and say she made it there first. When Blocky disagrees, Robot Flower pushes Blocky off. In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", when Blocky asks if Golf Ball and Tennis Ball should've been recovered after he killed them, Robot Flower informs him that the recovery centers were destroyed. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?", Blocky tells Robot Flower that they can worry about Golf Ball being the impostor later. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Blocky calls Golf Ball a pain, Robot Flower concurs, saying "Tell me about it!" In "The Four is Lava", Robot Flower asks Blocky to be more sensitive after he called Flower "pathetic". After Blocky slingshots himself with a tree, Robot Flower tries to catch Blocky, not knowing he's already landed safely next to Four. Status: Friends Screenshot_2018-09-27_at_9.04.55_PM.png Screenshot_2018-09-27_at_9.09.14_PM.png Bl_and_rf.png Book In "Four Goes Too Far", when Book says that there's a chance that the twinkle could return to earth, Robot Flower says that it's highly unlikely. Donut In "Questions Answered", Robot Flower jumps into Donut's hole with the rest of her team. Donut later tells Robot Flower that she shouldn't have closed the signal. Robot Flower tells him there was an explosive, and Donut adds on by saying she got an explosion of votes. Fanny In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Fanny is ranting at Grassy, Robot Flower asks her what she’s doing with them and flings her back to her own team, also fixing Fanny’s head in the process. Status: Enemies Flower In "The Four is Lava", because she is another version of Flower, she tells Blocky to be more sensitive to Flower's feelings after he calls her pathetic. Four In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she yelled at Four with the rest of her team, demanding that their dead team members be revived. In "Four Goes Too Far", she helps her team multiply Four. Status: Minor enemies Golf Ball In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she yelled at Four demanding for Golf Ball and Tennis Ball to be revived. Even after Tennis Ball is brought back, she continues to yell, presumably because Golf Ball is still dead. In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", Robot Flower only does what 8-Ball says and tells Golf Ball that he's a much better leader. In "Today's Very Special Episode", when Golf Ball starts drawing, Robot Flower and most of her other teammates start yelling "Treason!" because 8-Ball told them not to draw. Later in the episode, Golf Ball says something nice to 8-Ball, and Robot Flower assumes it was for her, saying "Thanks." Robot Flower tries to defend Golf Ball by saying that 8-Ball considered her a better leader, but she is cut off by TV. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Robot Flower is asked by Golf Ball to keep the signal. Robot Flower agrees. However, Robot Flower ends up breaking the signal (to save her team from a bomb sent by Remote), confounding Golf Ball who had placed her trust in Robot Flower. In "What Do You Think of Roleplay?" Robot Flower is suspicious of Golf Ball, believing that she may be the fake. She accuses Golf Ball of stalling in order to make their team lose. However, it was revealed that Basketball was the fake. In "Return of the Rocket Ship", when Golf Ball tells Robot Flower that she must get along with broken machines, Robot Flower takes it as a potential insult. Golf Ball then clarifies that she wants Robot Flower to get her broken rocket and she does so instantly. In "Don't Dig Straight Down", when Golf Ball claims that the underground team that is avoiding her must value doing so more than their own safety, Robot Flower calls the idea "highly unlikely". After Golf Ball stops said team's progress 2,763 times, Robot Flower says it's time to stop. When Blocky complains about what Golf Ball is doing, Robot Flower concurs, saying "Tell me about it!" Status: Sometimes friends, sometimes enemies Grassy It was because of Grassy being disrespected by Golf Ball that she decided to listen to 8-Ball instead. Status: Minor friends Remote in "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", Remote sends a virtual bomb to Robot Flower. Robot Flower ended up closing the signal just in time and the bomb is sent back to Remote who is killed. In "Enter the Exit", Robot Flower reveals to her team that Remote was the one who sent them a bomb. Status: Enemies Tennis Ball In "Lick Your Way to Freedom", she yells at Four to bring Tennis Ball back. When Four does this, she continues to yell, likely because Golf Ball is still dead. In "The Four is Lava", after the lava has cleared up, Robot Flower holds on to Tennis Balls and drags him to Four to win the contest. Status: Minor friends TV In "Why Would You Do This on a Swingset", she and TV turn purple together. In "Today's Very Special Episode", Robot Flower is interrupted by TV who says she shouldn't be talking because she is a machine. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", TV is the only contestant who sides with Robot Flower for breaking the signal. Status: Friends Teams A Better Name Than That In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she closes the signal to save the lives of her team and Bleh. In "Enter the Exit", she tells her team that Remote was the one who sent them a bomb. Bleh In "Four Goes Too Far", Robot Flower and the rest of her team face off against Bleh on the moon, waiting for the contest to end with the twinkle being on one of their teams. In "The Liar Ball You Don't Want", she closes the signal to save the lives of Bleh and her team, which cost them the challenge. Death P.A.C.T In "Don't Dig Straight Down", Robot Flower angrily points out how Death P.A.C.T. shouldn't get to be safe by taking the same emerald A Better Name Than That found. Category:Relationships